Sponging
by Kathrn1095
Summary: Butters has a dream about Kenny. An erotic one, I should say.


"Why'd you just slap me on the butt?" Butters asked Kenny.

Kenny, Stan, and Kyle looked at him, confused.

"Is there something about me that would make you think that I, another boy, would like you, another boy, to put your hand on my butt?"

Kenny looked slightly shocked, while Kyle and Stan furrowed their brows.

Kenny stumbled. "Uh.. No..?"

"Well keep your hands to yourself, butt slapper." Butters commanded in a timid voice.

Stan and Kyle chuckled nervously. "Okay.. Let's just play some ball."

"Yeah." Kyle agreed, and dribbled the basketball once.

"Alright, Butters and I are Shirts, you guys be Skins?" Kenny asked innocently. Stan let out a small laugh.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Once again, Kenny, you're not going to fool me into Skins." He said, as he held the ball.

"Come on, big K." Kenny whined, and playfully touched his shoulder, and Kyle pushed it off. "Fiiiine, Butters and I will be Skins." And he took of his shirt, revealing small muscles.

"Oh look at Mr. Handsome, taking his shirt off." They all looked at Butters. "As if that was something I would dream about." He let out a nervous chuckle, and clacked his knuckles together.

Stan put his hands on his hip, while Kyle held on his own, and they looked at each other, their worried faces mirroring.

Kenny looked concerned. "Okay, what's your problem, man." He didn't really ask it. It was more like a command.

"It's just.. Uh.. Okay, um.. Have any of you had a dream where you were with a girl?" He asked quietly.

"Oh hell yeah, last October." Stan said before he realized it.

Kyle looked at him, as if daring him to say it again. "Hey!"

"But you know what I said to her? I said, 'Get the hell out of my dream, Ms. October, I'm gay." He put an arm around Kyle's waist hesitantly, making Kyle shake his head and roll his eyes.

"Now, have you ever had a dream with the opposite of a girl?" Butters looked down.

"Like two girls? Sure." Kenny said, a smirk forming.

"See, I had a dream.." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "And it was erotic." The others had a small smile on their faces. "And, it was about Kenny."

"WHAT!?" They all screamed, each with different emotions.

Kenny grabbed his shirt and covered his chest with it, frightened.

Stan had his mouth open with shock, his arms spread out.

Kyle laughed loudly, and put his hand on Butters' shoulder, who looked scared.

"THAT IS AWESOME!" Kyle said with a smile on his face, and anyone who saw it could tell he was starting to ship it, and imagine it. he shook Butters' shoulder violently. "You have GOT to tell us about this dream, Butters!"

"NO, YOU DON'T GOTTA!" Kenny screamed, while Stan was trying to hold in laughter. "LOOK AT HIM, HE'S UNDRESSING ME WITH HIS EYES, RIGHT NOW!" He pointed at Butters, as if he committed a crime.

Kyle was bursting, as Butters yelled back. "You undressed yourself, you son of a BITCH!"

"Butters, Butters." Stan walked closer to him, abandoning Kenny, and he wiped the smile off his face. "Tell us what happened. And don't forget to use colorful words like sweaty, or fondle or forbidden. Go ahead!" Stan swiped his hand out in front of him, gesturing for him to start.

"Well, uh, Kenny was a nurse." He started. Kyle and Stan looked at each other, their faces red and their cheeks puffed out, while Kenny was flabbergasted. "And there was sponging."

"AWWW!" Kenny groaned, and slapped his forehead. Kyle and Stan burst, laughing hard but quietly and covering their mouths.

"But, but maybe the dream continued and we went to find some girls!" Butters said, worried.

"Well did it continue?!"

"NO..!" Butters screamed, almost in a sad voice. "Oh what could this mean?" He asked in a pleading voice, burying his face in his hands.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Kenny's voice was loud.

"It means I'm gay!"

**If you know what show this is from, I'll love you forever as well. If you've seen the picture where a guy is going like, "BURN!" And his mouth is wide open and you know that show, that's this show.**

**So I thought of giving you another fic today, because I love you guys.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
